


REC

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	REC

“樱井翔你王八蛋....！”  
“嘘——轻点，被别人听见就不好了。”

今日的例行议会上，樱井翔和松本润依旧针锋相对，双方争得脸红耳赤不肯退让半步。  
“樱井议员，我不认同在现在这种情况下还要增加财政预算支出。”  
“松本议员请不要打断我的发言。”  
所有人都神经紧绷着，连议长都替他们捏把汗，生怕下一秒这两人就打起来。  
“樱井议员和松本议员关系真差啊...”底下两位的议员开始窃窃私语。  
“是啊，我听说昨天松本议员进一家烤肉店吃饭，看到樱井议员转身就走了。”  
“就这么不想对方的脸？”  
“谁知道啊，他们到底有什么深仇大恨啊连面都不想见...”  
直到进入下一个议题后，大家才都不自觉地松了口气，尽管火药味仍旧很浓但没有了刚才剑拔弩张的紧张感。  
“咦？松本议员去哪了？”  
“不知道...樱井议员好像也不见了。”  
“难不成他们去打架了？”  
“哈哈哈有可能呢www你觉得谁会赢？”  
“说不准呢...松本议员吧。听说一直去健身房，看上去挺壮的。”  
“嗯...你说的有道理。”  
有一点他们说的不错，此时议会厅外不远处的厕所隔间里这两位帅哥议员的确打得难舍难分。  
“大白天的发什么情！不许脱我裤子！”这个声音听上去是那个美人议员松本润，不少人调侃他不去当模特干嘛和一群糟老头子混在一块。  
“嘘——这里隔音挺差的。”那么这个声音就应该是那樱井翔，与身俱来的领导气场让原本反对这么年轻就当党内要职的人都乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“那你别脱我裤子！”松本尽管语气强硬，可身子却没那么强硬，手软绵绵地推开那只做乱的爪子，半推半就地由着樱井脱下了笔挺的西裤。  
“昨天还想好好抱你的，没想到你看到我就跑。”樱井把松本压在隔间的木板上，为了防止待会的动作弄脏了衣服，他快速脱下彼此的上衣放在马桶盖上，还细心地把那个有些洁癖的处女座的西装叠放在自己的上面。  
“我那是在避嫌！你没看到隔壁桌坐着的…唔...佐藤议员吗…”樱井拉下松本的内裤，舔湿手指滑入浑圆的两瓣间探进那秘密花园里。  
“我还以为真像他们说的那样，润开始讨厌我了呢。”像受了什么天大委屈的樱井把头搁在松本的肩上装可怜，可手上的速度却没有减下分毫。  
“要是讨厌你了我还...啊...还来和你做这种事。够了够了，快进来。”  
应了松本的邀请，樱井将勃起的阴茎缓缓插入那蜜穴中去。  
“润今天好美。从刚才你对我翻白眼开始我就硬了。”  
松本听了这话在心里也翻了个白眼：这是什么奇怪的性癖。  
“那还不是因为你满口胡话。”  
“做爱的时候就别提工作了嘛...其实我也不忍心反驳从这双漂亮的唇瓣间说出来的话。”  
“嘴这么甜也没好处的。  
因时常去健身房的缘故，松本的胸部因为锻炼竟然像发育的少女一样微微隆起。樱井最近很喜欢碰这里，每当这时候松本总是呛他要是这么喜欢胸部就去找女人做。樱井只好卖力摆腰来表忠心。  
今天樱井也这么做了，樱井单手解开松本衬衫最上面三粒纽扣，绕过脖颈侧手滑进衣领的缝隙中，蹂躏那两点茱萸。  
“唔...！”樱井的手法越来越高超，手掌或是抵在一侧画着圆，又或是用指尖按压着乳头轻轻柔柔地绕着乳晕打着圈。不一会松本就爱上了这种感觉，嘤咛着挺胸乞求被抚摸更多。  
“润是不是也喜欢上这种感觉了？”樱井加重了手中的力道。  
“没有。谁会和你一样变态。”  
“别口是心非嘛...”樱井低头含住对方小小的耳垂，“润现在很兴奋哦，耳朵都红了。”  
那人似乎比自己还了解自己的身体，这让松本有些不服气，撒气地偏过头在樱井的手臂上留下一排浅浅牙印。  
樱井不是吃亏的主，他对着挺立的乳头揪了一把作为反击。  
“樱井翔你王八蛋....！”  
“嘘——轻点，被别人听见就不好了。”松本闹了脾气，气呼呼地偏过头咬住下唇隐忍着不再出声。  
小小的隔间束缚住两人的行动，也困住了他们做爱时发出的细细声响。那些声波不断在隔板间反弹、放大直到传入松本的耳中。下半身的交媾声此刻异常的清晰，精壮的下身一次一次地拍打着他的屁股，樱井每一次挺腰都像要凿入松本的最深处。后穴不断地被侵犯让松本无法无视这份快感，忍耐了很久后还是禁不住放声浪叫起来。  
“翔くん…翔くん慢一点…唔…”  
“不要…让我吃个够嘛。”即使是威风凛凛的雄狮在恋人面前偶尔也会忍不住的撒起娇。樱井放开了松本的胸部，转而托着他的膝窝抬起了一条腿。重心不稳的松本向后倒去，手臂向后勾着樱井的脖子，稳了稳身子又讨了个甜蜜的吻。  
年末渐渐忙碌了起来，好不容易昨天两人都休息想约个饭就去开房滚床单的，结果松本被邻桌的其他议员吓得直接回了家还禁止樱井去他家。惨遭求欢拒绝的樱井只好委屈地独自在烤肉店里喝着闷酒。  
他明白松本的周到细心，同党的佐藤议员对樱井已不满多时，要是被发现樱井和别党议员关系密切，那可正是拉他下马的好机会。一旦两人的恋情曝光，到时候别说议会，党内都说不清了。  
他害怕到时候不仅自己失去议员资格，甚至会连累到松本。樱井不允许有人伤害松本。  
“干嘛突然抱这么紧，我都动不了。”腰际的手臂突然收紧，呼吸本就紊乱的松本觉得自己汲取氧气变得更加困难。  
“想你了，我都好久没抱过你了。”  
“怎么了？肉麻死了你。”松本转过头吻上他的侧颈安抚异样的恋人，“我又不会走。”  
“我也不会放你走的。”  
樱井再次吻上松本的唇，灵活的舌尖撬开贝齿钻进炽热的口腔，和对方的小舌交缠在一起。热烈的思念化作难耐的情欲，樱井放下了松本的大腿，双手环住他的腰加深唇齿间的缠绵。  
樱井身下的抽送也变得缓慢起来，他马上就要射精了。松本及时推开他冷冷地开口：“不许射进来。”  
啧，真无情。  
樱井抽出肉棒，将松本转过身，拉过他的手将两人的下体握在一起抚慰，一阵急促的喘息后释放在手心里。  
松本用纸巾擦干净手里的白浊，替彼此整理好身上的衣物，洗了手就想走被樱井再次一把拉住。  
“最后再亲一下。”  
不知为何今日的恋人像个小孩一样格外的粘人。松本无奈，捧起在樱井的脸，额头、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊和嘴唇上落下一个个的亲吻。  
“我先走了，你晚点再进来。”

 

待松本走后，樱井锁上厕所门，对着镜子照了好一会，又清了清桑，转身猛地一脚踹开了刚才和他们相邻的隔间。  
“可以把刚才的视频删掉吗？”  
还以为自己没被发现的可怜人吓得一屁股从马桶滑到瓷砖上，惊恐万分地看着目光凌厉的樱井。  
“啊，原来是佐藤议员啊。”认出对方的樱井神色放缓，慢慢蹲到他的面前揪起领带牢牢地攥在手心，“或许删之前可以你再发我一份。”


End file.
